You, me and the kids
by NJBC-CLUB
Summary: Summer in the Hamptons - "Can you imagine it?" Blair smiled as she took a bite of macaroon, putting her hand on top of Chuck's "Our son playing in this garden, wearing a purple bow tie…" - Set before the finale/ Chuck x Blair/ Serena x Nate


_Hey guys! So this is an oneshot I wrote a long time ago (when Henry pictures popped up on tumblr, weeks before the finale), hope you like it. It starts with Blair and Serena's pregnancy and ends with the kids in their 5 or 6 years old.! Thanks XOXO_

_P.S:__Nate and Serena are a happily married couple in this fanfiction. _

_P.S2:____A special thanks to Luci, for proof reading this for me! It wouldn't be the same without your help :')_

_P.S3:____Hope you like the twins! I did :)_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"I feel like I'm twenty months pregnant" Blair huffed, placing her hand on her enormous belly.

"Don't overreact, you're not the one who is pregnant with twins" Serena complained.

"True."

Both of them were lazily lying on lounge chairs in the Hamptons, enjoying the end of summer and drinking lemonade while watching the sunset in the backyard. Serena smiled and reached out her arm to touch Blair's belly.

"How's little Henry over there?"

"Unlike me, he's comfortable. I can't find a proper position to sleep at night, or even seat. You must be worst than me, though, two little hyperactive babies jumping and kicking."

"Oh, tell me about it." Serena lifted her sunglasses over her head "It looks like I have the Third Worldwide War inside me, and they have this terrible habit of switching positions all the time! Here, one of them is kicking me right now."

"At least being pregnant give us a few benefits, like tons of people praising us all the time - as if they already didn't before - and giving those nice gifts, as well as the great sex I have been having lately."

"Ew, B, gross!" Serena scowled.

"I mean, my libido has increased a lot but the bad thing is that I have to be always on top of Chuck to do something, my belly is too big and he can't…"

"Alright, enough!" Serena covered her ears and Blair giggled.

"It's not like you and Nate haven't been through it all these months."

"Yeah, okay" The blond scoffed "Anyways, guess who sent me a baby mobile two weeks ago."

"I don't know, Madonna?" Blair raised an eyebrow, playfully.

"I wish!"

"Then who was it?"

"Georgina! She even sent me a note attached to the package!"

Blair frowned.

"And what was written in the note?"

""This was Milo's mobile and since it's not in use anymore, I thought you could keep it." And there was something about a yellow stain being vomit… Or jelly, I don't remember."

"Ew, throw it away!"

"That was my first thought, but then I realized that this coming from Georgina is an act of kindness, so I put it away instead."

"You don't need charity coming from Sparks. Besides, your kids have me as their godmother, which means they can get all the pretty Tiffany mobiles and giant stuffed bears they would ever want, so what else could you ask for?"

Serena smiled.

"Yeah, what else…" And raised her glass in the air "Cheers!"

"Cheers!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"And I watched this video on Youtube about how to change a baby's diaper, but I don't think I can make it."

"Aren't you and Serena getting a nanny? Blair and I have agreed that activities such as diaper changing are the nanny's duty… Or Dorota's."

Nate rolled his eyes.

"Well, that's what I told Serena, but she said she wants to take care of the children on our own. I'm pretty sure she'll change her mind when the smell of poop infects the house."

Chuck chuckled. He knew his step sister would want to be a free nanny mother, Blair used to think the same, but he didn't think Serena would stick with the idea. He and Blair shivered with the thought of changing diapers full of poop, imagine two (that was the case of Nate and Serena).

"Good luck with that, Nathaniel."

"Thanks, man, I'll need this. Double babies, double crying, double poop, double bottles, double sleepless nights… But it will worth the effort."

"I'm sure it will. And I don't know you about your kids, but mine will be perfect gentlemen. He'll get a mini Ferrari if he collaborates with us."

Nate laughed.

"As if he knew what a Ferrari is, Chuck."

"I don't doubt that, he's a Bass" Chuck smirked "There they are!"

Nate and Chuck arrived from downtown and Serena and Blair were still in the backyard. Nate took out his shirt, ran and blew a kiss to Serena when he dove into the giant blue pool. Blair and Serena whined at the same time when the water splashed on them, wetting their summer dresses.

"Damn it, Nate!" Blair shouted, getting up from the lounge chair to dry the water from her arms and legs.

"Sorry, Blair!" Nate shouted back.

"Hey, beautiful" Chuck kissed Blair's lip "Hello, sis."

"Hi, Chuck. Did you and Nate bring anything good from downtown? I'm starving!"

"So am I." Blair agreed "I feel like eating cookies."

"What would you do without me, right? I brought Chips Ahoy, strawberry Pop Tarts, Nutella and macarons for my lovely wife and adorable sister. Bought them at that french bakery you love."

"Did you bring the orange ones?" Blair asked, snooping inside the bag Chuck had handed her.

"Every color."

Blair beamed at him.

"I love you."

"I know. I love you too."

Nate grabbed a towel to dry his body and turned to the girls

-"What about we order some food instead of eating snacks? You and Blair can have cookies later."

"I don't think so, Natie" Serena grabbed the bag from Chuck's hand and snooped inside of it "I am having cookies with Nutella.

"And the macaroons are mine. Hand me this bag, Van der Woodsen!"

"It's Archibald" Nate corrected, raising his eyebrow to Blair. She just shrugged. Both girls sat by the edge of the pool, dove her feet into the water and started eating.

"Nate, can you put these in the microwave?" Serena handed the frozen pop tarts to him. He nodded and made his way to the house with pop tarts in hands.

Chuck sat next to Blair and placed his hand on the right side of her belly, where the baby was currently resting.

"Can you imagine it?" Blair smiled as she took a bite of a macaroon, putting her hand on top of Chuck's "Our son playing in this garden, wearing a purple bow tie, the twins sitting in this same spot…"

"Swimming in this pool" Serena smiled.

"And scheming against Humphrey's brood." Chuck smirked "Sorry, sis."

"Whatever" The blond rolled her eyes "But I hope you guys don't corrupt Henry, because then he would corrupt Angie and Greg and I'm not okay with this."

"Oh, he won't." Chuck and Blair exchanged a smirk and Serena huffed.

Everything was fine in the Hamptons. Everything would be fine on the Upper East Side.

X0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0 x0x0X

_Six years later_

"Why can't I set fire to Milo's tree house?" Henry whined, holding a little box of phosphorus in one hand and a bottle of alcohol on other.

"One, where did you get the phosphorus? Two" Blair grabbed the bottle from Henry's hand "Where did you get the alcohol? Three, you should pay someone to do the dirty work for you and four, you're not paying anyone to do the dirty work for you."

"But mommy-"

"Do I need to repeat the questions?"

"Fine. Greg _borrowed_the alcohol from uncle Nate's stuff, in the garage, but it's no big deal, mom" The six year old boy said, trying to cool down the situation.

"Oh my God…" Blair hit her hand against her forehead "CHUCK, COME HERE!"

Chuck made his way to the backyard, where Blair was standing in front of Henry, unpleased, and Henry was looking at her with innocent eyes, which meant he had done something _really_wrong.

"What happened?" He asked.

"_Your son_was planning on setting fire to Milo Sparks tree house!"

"Henry" Chuck crossed his arms "What do you have to say about it?"

"Daddy, Milo broke Angie's bicycle, we had to do something! Mom is mad, but I don't know why she is _that_mad."

"Why don't you pay someone to do it, it's way easier. AND, you would get your suit dirty, this is a new one; your mom brought it from Paris last week."

"CHUCK!"

"Let the kids have some fun, Blair. Besides, that brat son of Georgina broke Angelina's new bicycle, he deserves."

"What kind of father are you?! When he grows up, he'll just go around setting fire to other people's house and when the police asks him why he does that he will say "My dad once told me to have fun, that's what I am doing, having fun!"

As his parents started to argue about ways of educating a child, Henry silently tip toed off of the scene of crime and went towards a shrub, where he saw two little blond heads hidden behind the leaves and yellow daisies.

"Mommy caught me, sorry." Henry said as he reached the twins.

"Nah, that's fine, we can put ants in his pants or I can ask Greg to pee in Milo's soda when we get back to school." Angelina said, looking up at Henry.

"Yeah, and I don't like his brother, Joey… and his dad looks at me in a weird way" Gregory made a scowl, leaves from the shrub falling from the locks of his blond hair.

"Speaking of them…" Angelina nodded to the other side of the sidewalk. Dan Humphrey and Georgina Sparks were passing by the street, holding hands, being followed by their two children, Milo Sparks and Joey Humphrey. The younger one, Joey, had curly messy dark hair just like Dan's and had inherited Georgina's big blue eyes. When he spotted Angelina, Greg and Henry, he stuck his tongue out to them.

"For you too" Henry mouthed, sticking his tongue out back.

"We are _so_ putting ants in their pants" Angelina said and smooth out some crinkles in her pink Chanel for Kids dress. "And I hope Milo gets a bicycle on Christmas so Greg can pierce the wheels and break it for me."

The children made their way back to the house and went straight to the kitchen. Henry grabbed a chair, climbed on it and opened the fridge.

"Vanilla ice cream! Dorota always get the right flavor!" He reached out and grabbed the desert, three spoons and pushed the chair back to its place. The kids sat together by the table and started digging in the ice cream and eating it.

"You know what, we could just give Joey Humphrey a haircut. I hate those revolting curls of his. It looks like he doesn't shower " Angelina crinkled her little nose in disgust.

"Mommy got me a Batman scissor" Henry said, excited about the idea of cutting Joey's hair off "We can use it and throw all his hair away in the trash can at the playground."

"Yeah, but what about the original plan?" Greg asked, his mouth full of ice cream "Pee in the soda and ants in the pants? I still want to do it."

"I don't plan on giving up on them" Henry smirked "Do you, Angie?"

Angelina bit her lip and thought for a moment.

"I guess I don't" And then she raised her spoon in the air "Cheers to us!"

"Cheers!" The boys shouted and put the spoons back in their mouths.

_The end._


End file.
